A New Adventure
by la2ur2a
Summary: After the downfall of Lord Voldemort, Harry and Ginny have permenately settled down, what lies in their next adventure? Sequel to The Future.
1. Appointments

A/N: This is actually the second installment of The Future. Yes I decided to do a series with this one as well. Please read the future first.

Harry Potter laid awake in his and Ginny's bed. The last few weeks had been hard on him and Ginny. It was odd for them to stay in one place already for so long. But what was troubling Harry was the fact the last few mornings Ginny would be sick. She'd feel better in the afternoons but to Harry it came as odd. He turned to look at her knowing her routine sickness would start any minute. Only five seconds later Ginny's eyes opened at an alarming rate and ran towards the bathroom as fast as she could. Harry trailed behind her and pulled her long red hair back. When she had stopped he helped her back onto her feet and helped cleaned her up.

"Ginny, why don't you see a healer today?" Harry asked very concerned for his wife's well being. Ginny nodded while she sipped on some water. He went downstairs to the kitchen to make some toast for Ginny, and some eggs for himself. Ginny went downstairs to join him at her own slow pace as not to provoke any more sickness. "I wish I could go with you Gin," He told her later as he was getting dressed, " I've got to the ministry today. Kingsley wants to see me."

Ginny gave Harry a somewhat betrayed look and murmured, "ok" Harry gave her an apologetic look and kissed her good bye to appearate to the ministry of magic.

There was nothing more that Ginny Potter hated more than going to St. Mungo's. Most of her most horrid memories happened in there, from her father being attacked by a snake and almost killed to receiving yucky tasting childhood vaccine potions. Luckily, she was going to be seen right away.

The healer led her into a very private room and introduced herself as Healer Jane James. Ginny gave her the friendliest she could manage at the time.

"What are your symptoms today Mrs. Potter?" Healer James asked.

"I have been sick in the mornings the last few weeks." Ginny told her a fear raising in her heart. She had also said that she was roughly two months late.

The healer had her lay down on the check up table. She placed her wand on Ginny's abdomen and waited for any type of signal.

Harry entered the Minister of Magic's office cautiously, he didn't know why he was asked to come nor was he told. Kingsley was a great man and Harry knew he shouldn't be afraid but somehow he couldn't shake off that feeling. Kingsley smiled at Harry and offered him to sit down.

"How are you doing today Harry?" Kingsley asked conversationally. Harry gave a polite reply and Kingsley continued, "What are you going to do now Harry? With your life?"

"I had been think about a career," Harry started, " I want to have a family and be able to support them."

Kingsley smiled at Harry, "I have heard that you had been wanting to become an Auror since 5th year. Am I right?" Harry nodded, "Most people typically have to pass an entrance training to be considered for a position as an auror, but seeing everything you've done Harry." Kingsley paused, "We want to offer you a job now."

Harry smiled, " Thank you Kingsley" Harry smiled as he shook Kingsley's hand.

"Report to the auror's office first thing Monday morning." Kignsley added.

Harry left the ministry in a rather good mood. He appearated in the front yard of his home, and went in through the screened in porch. It had been a beautiful July morning, and Ginny sitting on the swing.

"Hullo love," He said fondly and kissed her, "I have good news for you well for us."

Ginny looked up at him, "I've got news for you too. But you first,"

"I'm an auror." Harry said smiling, "Kingsley offered me the job."

Ginny smiled and then gave a heavy sigh as she worked up the courage to discuss with Harry her appointment.

A/N: evil laugh Cliff hanger… As always R/r please!


	2. Telling Harry

"Harry you may want to sit down," Ginny said softly. She was truly afraid of telling Harry what the healer told her. Never in their ten years of marriage had they talked about the possibility but there were more important matters that needed to be attended to before that subject. Harry sat down on the swing and wrapped his arm around his wife. Ginny smiled, she loved moments like this with Harry when it was indeed the two of them, "Harry you know I love you right?" Harry nodded and kissed her forehead, "When I went to the St. Mongo's well…" Ginny paused and looked into Harry's green eyes, "We're going to have a baby."

Ginny stared into Harry's eyes waiting for an answer. She waited and the longer she waited for a response, the more tears began to fall from her face. Harry still just stared at her, was falling out his trance when Ginny ran back in the house sobbing hysterically.

'_I'm going to be a father.'_ This thought echoed through his head. _'Ginny's carrying my son or daughter.'_ The thought stopped echoing as he heard the kitchen door slam shut, "Ginny!" He ran to chase after her. Harry ran through the house, Ginny was nowhere to be found. She wasn't on the couch or in their bedroom. _'Way to go Potter. You just found out your going to be a father, and now you've lost Ginny and the baby.' _

Ginny fell out of her eldest brothers fireplace crying. Bill had hurried over to see what the commotion was that disturbed his quite life style. "Gin, what's wrong?" Bill asked as he helped her out of the fireplace and held her close. He led her over to the blue green sofa and had her sit.

"I'm pregnant," Ginny said through sobs.

"That's great Gin… But why are you sad? A baby is a wonderful thing to happen for you and Harry."

"I don't think he wants it." Ginny said.

"And what makes you think that?" Bill asked.

"He didn't respond. He just stared at me when I told him." Ginny started crying again. Bill summoned some tea and made it the way Ginny liked it.

"How do you always remember?" Ginny asked softly.

"Well as I do recall," Bill said, "I was there the first time you had tea."

Ginny smiled as she took a sip, allowing the warm drink calm her down. Bill looked at the living room window when he heard a pop noise. He saw Harry. Bill decided he wasn't going to hurt Harry just yet, he'd wait and see how Ginny is going to react and if she forgives him. Ginny glared as she knew the knocking on Bill's door was Harry. Bill got up to answer it.

"Bill have you seen…" Harry started and saw his wife on the couch. "Ginny" He ran over to her. Ginny put the tea cup on the coffee table and folded her arms stubbornly. "Please Ginny forgive me? I was scared for a minute. All I could think of was our family and then you carrying our child. A baby is just brilliant. Ginny I will always love you."

"Why didn't you tell me that while we were at home?" Ginny asked almost hatefully.

"Ginny I've never had a family, I'm scared I'm going to be a horrible father. What if the baby doesn't like me?" Harry asked.

Ginny smiled at Harry, unfolded her arms and held his hand, "Your going to make a wonderful father Harry. And why wouldn't the baby like you?" Harry shrugged and smiled knowing him and Ginny were at peace. Bill smiled knowing that the young couple was happy with each other again but he was worried about those death eaters that were still at large and why Harry hasn't mentioned them… yet…

Ginny looked at Bill and asked, "Bill will you keep this a secret at least until tomorrow?"

"Going to announce it at dinner?" Bill asked, since their mother had died in battle, the Weasley children would go and have dinner with their dad at least once a week. Ginny nodded. "Ok."

"Thank you Bill," Ginny said and hugged her brother, "Harry and better be going now seeing as we've got to start planning for three." She finished with a grin and placed a hand on her stomach. Harry nodded and grabbed Ginny's hand so she could side-a-long appearate back home.

A/N: thanks to my wonderful reviewers, without whom…. I wouldn't be posting this chapter! Please review!


	3. Dinner

Arthur Weasley knew something was up with Harry and Ginny. Ginny seemed to have been eating a bit more and Harry wasn't heisting getting Ginny whatever she needed. Harry was always loving with Ginny but this was an extreme. Harry had kept one arm around Ginny almost the whole dinner. Arthur could tell Charlie, the twins and Ron were also very well aware of this, but Bill seemed to have had the blessing of ignorance at that time. Ron didn't take his eyes off Ginny as though she was going to disappear if he did so. Fred and George gave Ginny concerned glances every few seconds and every time she caught them she would simply smile and shake her head. Charlie was taking his time eating his food instead of inhaling it as fast as he could. This was the most silent dinner since after Molly had died.

'_Is she pregnant?'_ the thought entered Arthur's mind. Arthur had done the same every time Molly was with child. _'Oh goodness their standing up!'_ Harry and Ginny were stand and smiling. Harry looked at Ginny and said "We have an announcement."

Ginny smiled and finished, "I'm pregnant!" Harry held her close and kissed her.

"What?!" Fred, George and Ron spat out. Charlie just stared at his sister in disbelief.

Bill stood up and congratulated Harry and Ginny.

"Harry why don't we take a walk?" Arthur asked his son-in-law knowing that if the boys didn't think he was going to have a serious conversation with Harry that his sons would kill Harry.

Harry nodded and followed Arthur out to the garden, "So my daughter is carrying your baby." He could barely find those words. Harry nodded politely. Arthur smiled, "If only Molly was here to see this. She would be so excited to be a grandmother. Harry how are you going to support Ginny and this baby? I am well aware that you do have enough right now but further down the road…"

"I have a job at the Ministry, dad." Harry answered. Arthur insisted on Harry calling him that, "I'm an auror. I met with Kingsley yesterday and I start tomorrow."

"What if your killed on the job Harry?" Harry knew he was in trouble with this question. He had never thought about it.

Harry smiled and said, "After the looks your sons gave me at dinner I would say all of them would take Ginny in a heartbeat and I'm sure you would too."

"Of course I would take my own daughter in." Arthur smiled. "You are going to treat her right aren't you? You will go and fetch whatever food she craves, stay up with her when she's sick? Help with the baby when it arrives?"

"I've treated Ginny like a queen. I've held her hair back when she gets morning sickness. I'd go to the end of the universe to get her whatever she wanted. I'd even go to hell and back. Of course I'll help her with the baby!"Harry looked disgusted with the last question, "I want the baby to know me and love me. I am just scared that when it arrives he or she won't like me."

Arthur smiled, "Harry every baby loves its mum and dad. I always talked to the baby before it was here. Just when Molly and I knew Bill could hear us we constantly told him of our love. The same with the rest of the kids." Arthur sighed. He missed those days when Molly was expecting. Ginny was such a surprise to both of them. He remembered holding her for the first time, how little she was and when she opened 

her brown eyes to look into his. He was mesmerized by the tiny little being he nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw her itty-bitty hand wrapped around his finger.

"So your going to have a baby?" Ron asked. Ginny simply nodded at her elder brother taking a rather big slice of chocolate cake and started eating it.

"How far along?" Charlie asked finally speaking.

"maybe two months" Ginny answered.

"When is the baby due?" Bill asked.

"February or March. It's still too early to tell."

"Dad?" Harry asked Arthur seeing the distant look on his face.

"Sorry Harry," Arthur said smiling, "I was just thinking about when Ginny was born," Harry smiled, "She was just the most beautiful little thing I'd seen. When the doctor place Ginny in my arms, I felt a love that I felt every first time I held the boys. She was different, yes. But she had my heart in those tiny little hands in just a few seconds. I hope you get to experience that Harry. That love you feel when the baby you've been waiting for months has arrived, it never really dies." Arthur had led them both back to the back door of the burrow and walked in.

"Ginny it's getting late we should probably go home now." Harry said, Ginny smiled and both wished everyone a good night.

When they arrived Harry led Ginny upstairs to their room. Both changed into their night clothes and lay on the bed facing each other. "I love you," Harry murmured as Ginny cuddled closer to him. She smiled as his arms wrapped around her waist. "And I love you too." Harry said to Ginny's still flat stomach. Harry held Ginny as close to him as he could. It was moments like this he was glad that there was some to love him. He looked at Ginny and noticed that she was already fast asleep. He smiled thinking of how beautiful she looked. He closed his eyes dreaming Ginny's stomach being as big as a beach ball, holding the baby for the first time, and then the death eaters he knew were still lose.

A/N: Wow this is certainly the longest chapter I've ever written! As always thanks to my wonderful reviewers without whom again this chapter wouldn't be posted!


	4. Family

_Harry saw Ginny waddling around the burrow with her stomach as big as a beach ball. She looked tired and worried. On a calendar there were days crossed off and what he was guessing was the current date in the dream was circled. 'Due date' was written in red ink. On the next day in the same red ink 'Harry comes home' was written there. The scene changed to him and Ginny in a white room. Ginny laid in a bed, her hair moist with sweat, she look tired but happy. He could see himself holding a tiny bundle in his arms. Harry wanted to move closer to see what the baby looked like but when he tried his dream self and Ginny moved further away. The scene changed rapidly this time, he was somewhere he didn't recognize. There figures in a dimly light gold room that he unfortunately recognized. Harry saw Yaxly, Avory, and Wormtail. _

"_She had the baby" Yaxly said. "Now would be the best time to repay Potter for getting rid of the dark lord." _

_Wormtail and Avory nodded in agreement. _

Harry thought of all his dreams as he started waking up. If the remaining death eaters knew Ginny was pregnant there would be trouble. He opened his eyes and didn't see his beautiful wife lying next to him. He got up and started to head downstairs to the kitchen. There was a scent of eggs, bacon and pancakes. As he entered the light blue room which contained the breakfast aroma, he saw Ginny in a night shirt supervising all the cooking. She had her back turned to him and he used this to his advantage. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek, "morning" he murmured holding her close to him. She turned around and kissed him.

"I thought you might like a descent breakfast for your first day." Ginny said smiling.

"What did I do that was so right to deserve you Gin?" Harry asked half jokingly half seriously as he sat down at the small round table. All of Ginny's meals had been way above descent. Harry hoped that there was a Weasley cooking gene, and he hoped his children would have it seeing as he the most he could do was supervise. Ginny's cooking wasn't too far from her mothers.

"Oh I dunno saved the world a few times maybe? And my life?" Ginny laughed as she filled his and her plates and sat down next to him.

Harry finished his breakfast, went back upstairs, dressed and came back down. "I need to get going," Harry told Ginny. Harry kissed her goodbye and apparated to the ministry of magic.

The magnificent building stood before him. He couldn't stand there and stare at how quickly the building went back to its original state and not in the ruins in which it was only a few weeks prior. Harry entered the auror office nervously. There were posters of death eaters who were still at large. Harry saw the face of Wormtail glaring at him. It was a moment when Harry hated wizarding photography. All the death eaters seemed to be following him. He shrugged it off and kept walking into the office. The tile floor had turned into an almost red carpet. There was a mahogany desk with a blonde secretary sitting working there.

She looked up at him and said, "Hello Mr. Potter," Harry nodded, "You have a meeting with Mr. Jacobson right now," Harry walked through the black door.

Ginny had used the floo network to get to the Burrow. She smiled at her father. He worked from home now. "Hi dad," She said and hugged him.

"What are you doing over here?" Arthur asked returning her hug.

"I was going to tell mum," Ginny said softly. She watched as her fathers' eyes became sad at the mention of his wife. "I know it's your day to go and place a flower on her grave and I didn't want to do it alone." Ginny admitted it. That was one of the things Ginny hated to do go to graves.

Arthur nodded and went outside with Ginny.

Arthur stopped in the garden to grab rose for his wife, and continued to a clearing in the woods. There were the graves of Percy and Molly Weasley. Ginny started to shudder as she approached the grave. Arthur gave her an encouraging smile knowing that Ginny, even though she had been close to death, had never really experienced it as close as her mother or brother. He went and placed the single rose on his wife's grave and whispered, "I love you."Arthur took a few steps back and allowed Ginny a moment alone.

Ginny took her steps carefully as though afraid she was going to step on lava. She gave a heavily sad sigh and murmured, "Mum, I'm going to have a baby. Harry and I are. I just found out the other day," She paused, feeling anger and sadness all at once, "I wish you were here to help me. I don't know what to expect anymore. I miss you."

Arthur almost scared Ginny as he came and put his hand on her shoulder. Ginny smiled and walked back together to the burrow with her father.

Harry left Mr. Jacobson's office. It had been a very overwhelming day. His first day, and all he did was paperwork. It wasn't what he was expecting. Having to do so many office hours, field hours, and meetings with Mr. Jacobson frequently. Although Harry did like that he had his own office. He had that luxury and privacy. He had been there for hours now and found himself missing Ginny. They had rarely been apart while they were for a better phrase 'on the run'. Harry had fulfilled his office hours for the day and was allowed to go home. He appearated, and found himself in the living room of his home. Ginny was napping on the couch and he didn't want to disturb her. He made dinner for himself, and Ginny ate and went to bed.

A/n: Sorry it took me so long on this one! I hope it was well worth the wait! Nice long chapter! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! You guys are awesome!


End file.
